


Eye of the Beholder

by zandral



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Food Issues, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Multi, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Someone on Tumblr wanted more sad Aziraphale so I did this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandral/pseuds/zandral
Summary: What starts out as an innocent endeavor for Aziraphale to fit back into some of his wonderful clothes spirals out of his control when Upstairs catches wind and gets involved. They really just want to encourage a fellow angel to do better for themselves....right?





	Eye of the Beholder

All of Aziraphale’s clothes looked to him as if they should be in the rubbish bin. Frowning as he flicked his fingers past the hangers in his bedroom closet in the small loft above the bookshop, he felt as if he had nothing to wear for the first time in centuries. Of course he had things to wear right in front of him as he was looking at his very nice, if vintage, clothing. They had been tailored to his exact measurements and everything when he acquired them around 100 years ago.   
  
Which was the problem. Over a 100 years later the clothes did not change, however the angel had. Eating deciadant food was something he was known for in Earth and in Heaven. It took a long time for Aziraphale to gain weight, but he had. Must have been when automobiles and taxies got more popular than walking. He did love to preform miracles on the tubes and public transits for people who looked downtrodden. Crowley was also very kind to give him lifts in the Bently whenever the two went off to lunch together.

Gabrieal and the other Angels had always chastised Aziraphale for his gluttony. Saying he was ‘Soiling his angelic body with human food’ and tisking whenever he would even try to offer to show them his favorite new restaurant when they came down to check on him. Now after the apaco-not, the Angles who had said these things hadn’t come by in almost a year, however their voices remained him his head. Every Time he ate something particularly wonderful, he would get a small whisper of sorts scolding him, more now than ever after being practically banished from heaven and the Angels who he once called co-workers.   
  
_ “You didn’t need that” _ __  
__  
_ “Why eat and ruin what God gifted you?” _ __  
_  
_ __ “Are you seriously enjoying so much glutinous sin? ”

 

The final straw was yesterday. He had been planning to go out with Crowley to a wonderful dinner at a new place with a garden terrace when the worst thing happened. A button popped clean off his shirt. He made sure to check the threads and re-sew them when needed after he laundered them...but perhaps he had just forgot this one. Even though it was unlikely. So he tried another and stared in the mirror with distraught written all over his face as a few buttons on the shirt looked strained enough to make it seem as if it would only take one bite of cheesecake to undo them all onto the floor.

He had cancelled dinner plans as soon as he could tear his face away from the mirror.   
  
“Oh for Heavens-” Azriaphale mumbled under his breath as he stepped back from his closet and sat on his bed. All he had done today after what he called was ‘the Great Button Massacar’ was look at his clothes and tried to avoid all the mirrors or reflective surfaces in his house as much as possible. It was no use. He knew the only things that would fit him right now were his sweater vests. Even then they were tight. Aziraphael hated tight clothes, tailored is fine but tight is too much. Like comparing a silk tie to a noose, one you enjoy the feeling the next is quite unpleasant.

He would know. The 1400’s were a rather wretched millennia.

Back to the present though, with Aziraphael on his bed contemplating things. The answer to him was quite obvious. He needed to loose a few pounds. Everyone in Heaven, except Her of course, had told him that since Rome. The Guardian of the Eastern Gate should look quite trim and imposing not…

Soft.

Sighing, he nodded to himself with some finality. He would do this. Cut down on going out to his favorite restaurants and perhaps walk a bit more. That would help and perhaps he could ask Crowley to accompany him on some walks! A smile lit up his face at that image, always enjoying their little gatherings in the park. Maybe they could go to Tadfield and walk over there on the beautiful farmland and rolling green hills.

Having a small picnic out there as a reward for such exercise wouldn’t even be horrible, as the walking would do more good than a nice roast beef sandwich could hurt.

Getting up, he pulled on his sweater to make sure it looked nice before going downstairs to open up his shop. Today he would ‘sadly’ have to close his doors early to walk over to the park and meet up with Crowley for dinner, but that was a sacrifice he was willing to make. For his human body’s health of course.

\--

A few hours later after a successful day of not selling anything important, Aziraphale closed and locked up his shop with a smile on his face. It was a wonderful day for walking. Turning he blinked in confusion as he saw Crowley right there on the curb leaning on the Bentley.  He had a small smirk on his face as he nodded to the shop, the sunglasses helping hide his yellow eyes that the Angel suspected to be sparkling with mirth.   
  
“Oi, bit early to close up? Got a new cafe ya wanted to go see before dinner tonight Angel?” Crowley asked. It wasn’t out of the norm for the angel to do this in the past for that specific reason, and Aziraphale couldn’t blame his friend for assuming that. However he was turning over a new leaf, somewhat, and decided that this would be a good time to tell the demon such.

“No in fact I was going to walk over to our dinner tonight.” The angel explained, stepping up closer to Crowley. The two had slowly gotten closer over the year after the Apoco-Not happened, enjoying their freedom to enjoy each other's company without being chastised for it. Sure they bickered more often, but in a kind way. When he explained this to young Adam once after they had a small bickering in front of the worried child, Adam afraid they were truly upset with each other, Crowley had the audacity to roll his eyes and add say Aziraphale couldn’t bicker properly anyway, since he didn’t curse out the demon or say anything actually cruel.

Which earned him a rather stern and disapproving look from Aziraphale...but he couldn’t really argue the point. He was rather soft.

“Angel that’s a good 10 kilometers away from here.” Crowley reminded him with a wince, not walking willingly that far since he got the Bentley .   
  
Aziraphale also winced but he was determined. So what if that was a bit more than he anticipated for his first day? He was Aziraphale, Guardian of the Eastern Gate. He could once patrol for years and not have sore feet. 10 kilometers was nothing.  “ I decided that I need to be a bit more active. I have been a bit spoiled with public transit and your horrific driving and I...well” Shuffling his feet, he looked down at them. He could only see the tips of his shoes from how soft he was now.

“I really don’t think I can find someone to fix my nice clothes, they’re a bit tight” He admitted, a blush spreading onto his face.    
  
“Just wave a lil mir-”   
  
“That’s not the point.” Aziraphale said slightly flustered before Crowley could finish the sentence. He thought about that, but then those voices in his head might get louder, or just be proven right on how much of a glutton the angel really was. “If I-If all I need to do is walk a bit more, than I’d rather do that then constantly miracle my clothes to fit. Besides humans are wonderful at tailoring, and I’d hate to ruin someones work.”

  
Crowley stared back at Aziraphale for a moment longer with a look on his face that was both besotted and concerned at the same time before shrugging. “Alright then, let’s get walking” He commented, snapping his fingers to swiftly lock the Bentley up. No one would try and steal it, but it was better safe than sorry.   
  
Aziraphale looked gratefully at his kind and compassionate friend as Crowley walked a few feet before stopping, realizing the angel wasn’t following.    
  
“Well?” He asked briskly with an amused tone in his voice “Are you gonna watch me walk Angel or-”   
  
“Right! Coming!” He said hurrying up to catch up with Crowley. They had a reservation to make. 

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this has been in my head for a few days. Sit back, grab some tissues and enjoy the feels.


End file.
